The present invention relates to an arrow storing means and an aiming means for a crossbow and more particularly, to an arrow storing means having a magazine with a plurality of arrows received therein and an aiming means with a convex lens and a bulb disposed therein.
A crossbow generally includes a bow, a bow string, a frame and an activating means. A user first pulls the bow string away from the bow and lets the bow string be retained by a suitable device of the crossbow, then the user loads an arrow in a groove defined in the frame and pulls a trigger of the activating means to release the bow string which is therefore returned back to its original position and meanwhile exerts a force to the arrow to propel it. It is noted that the user can load only one arrow to the crossbow. Furthermore if the user wants to use the crossbow at a time of poor visibility, such as night, he will find it is hard to aim at a target and a random shooting is dangerous.
The present invention intends to provide an arrow storing means and an aiming means for a crossbow to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.